I'm So Hot
I'm So Hot is a song by a South Korean girl group Momoland. It is the first and title track in the group's mini-album, Show Me. The single and it's music video was released on 2019. Lyrics , , , , , , , Hangul= 왜 예쁘단 말은 왜 귀엽단 말은 왜 들어도 들어도 질리지 않아 Yah 예쁘다 말을 해 귀엽다 말을 해 풀어도 풀어도 끝나지 않아 Yah 날 찾는 문자 밤낮도 없잖아 쉴 틈이 없는 You 난 뜨거운 태양 갈수록 불타 똑바로 못 보는 You 막 내게 던지는 뜨거운 눈빛 내 여기 여기 여기 여길 쳐다보는 Feel 너를 녹이는 뜨거운 느낌 Ah woo ah woo ah I’m so hot 나 나 나 내가 I’m so hot 나 나 나 내가 I’m so hot 나 나 나 내가 빛이나 빛이나 난리나 난리나 I’m so hot I’m so hot hot hot 빛이나 빛이나 난리나 난리나 I’m so hot I’m so hot hot hot 그냥 내가 문제 야야 답을 구하려고 해 야야 이건 시험이 아냐 야야 지금은 베껴내도 돼 야야야야 바람 불면 감당 안돼 나의 향기 웃음 꽃이 피어 나는 나의 열기 날 쫒는 관심 잠들 때까지 쉴 틈이 없는 You 달빛 아래서 난 물이 올라 내 매력에 잠기는 You 막 너의 떨리는 뜨거운 손길 내 여기 여기 여기 여기 다가오는 Feel 너를 녹이는 뜨거운 느낌 Ah woo ah woo ah I’m so hot 나 나 나 내가 I’m so hot 나 나 나 내가 I’m so hot 나 나 나 내가 A little bit (A little bit) 난 아마 빛 (난 아마 빛) 낮에도 숨길 수 없어 피어난 빛 A little 빛 (A little 빛) 난 I’mma be (난 I’mma be) 혜/제 낮에도 꺼지지 않는 뜨거운 빛 I’m so hot 나 나 나 내가 I’m so hot 나 나 나 내가 빛이나 빛이나 난리나 난리나 I’m so hot I’m so hot hot hot 빛이나 빛이나 난리나 난리나 I’m so hot I’m so hot hot hot |-|Romanization= wae yeppeudan mareun wae gwiyeopdan mareun wae deureodo deureodo jilliji ana Yah yeppeuda mareul hae gwiyeopda mareul hae pureodo pureodo kkeunnaji ana Yah nal channeun munja bamnatto eopjana shwil teumi eomneun You nan tteugeoun taeyang galsurok bulta ttokbaro mot boneun You mak naege deonjineun tteugeoun nunppit nae yeogi yeogi yeogi yeogil chodaboneun Feel neoreul nogineun tteugeoun neukkim Ah woo ah woo ah I’m so hot na na na naega I’m so hot na na na naega I’m so hot na na na naega bichina bichina nallina nallina I’m so hot I’m so hot hot hot bichina bichina nallina nallina I’m so hot I’m so hot hot hot geunyang naega munje yaya dabeul guharyeogo hae yaya igeon shiheomi anya yaya jigeumeun bekkyeonaedo dwae yayayaya baram bulmyeon gamdang andwae naye hyanggi useum kkochi pieo naneun naye yeolgi nal jjonneun gwanshim jamdeul ttaekkaji shwil teumi eomneun You dalppit araeseo nan muri olla nae maeryeoge jamgineun You mak neoye tteollineun tteugeoun sonkkil nae yeogi yeogi yeogi yeogi dagaoneun Feel neoreul nogineun tteugeoun neukkim Ah woo ah woo ah I’m so hot I’m so hot na na na naega I’m so hot na na na naega I’m so hot na na na naega A little bit (A little bit) nan ama bit (nan ama bit) najedo sumkkil su eopseo pieonan bit A little bit (A little bit) nan I’mma be (nan I’mma be) Hye/Ja najedo kkeojiji anneun tteugeoun bit I’m so hot na na na naega I’m so hot na na na naega bichina bichina nallina nallina I’m so hot I’m so hot hot hot bichina bichina nallina nallina I’m so hot I’m so hot hot hot |-|English= Why that I’m pretty Why that I’m cute why Why am I not tired of hearing that over and over? Yah People say that I’m pretty that I’m cute Even if I try to find the answer over and over, it’s endless yah Those messages looking for me night and day I don’t have time to rest, you I’m the hot sun I’m burning more and more You can’t look at me straight, you Your burning eyes casting on me Like you’re looking at here here here here of my body, feel It feels hot melting you away Ah woo ah woo ah I’m so hot Na na na I’m I’m so hot Na na na I’m I’m so hot Na na na I’m Shining shining, going crazy crazy I’m so hot I’m so hot hot hot Shining shining, going crazy crazy I’m so hot I’m so hot hot hot I’m just the problem yaya I’m trying to get the answer yaya This is not a test yaya I can cheat now yaya When the wind blows you can’t handle my fragrance My excitement giving everyone laughter Until people stop getting interested in me I don’t have time to rest, you Under the moonlight I look better Soaked in my charm, you Your trembling hot hands Like you’re looking at here here here here of my body, feel It feels hot melting you away Ah woo ah woo ah I’m so hot Na na na I’m I’m so hot Na na na I’m I’m so hot Na na na I’m A little bit (a little bit) maybe I’m the light (maybe I’m the light) I can’t hide myself even in the daytime, the light in bloom A little bit (a little bit) I’m I’mma be (I’m I’mma be) The hot light that doesn’t go out even in the daytime I’m so hot Na na na I I’m so hot Na na na I Shining shining, going crazy crazy I’m so hot I’m so hot hot hot Shining shining, going crazy crazy I’m so hot I’m so hot hot hot Category:Songs Category:2019 releases Category:Momoland Category:Show Me Category:Show Me Songs